In a photographing device such as, for example, a mirrorless camera or a mobile communication terminal, a contrast focus detection scheme may be used. Also, a wide dynamic range (WDR) function, in which a higher-exposure image and a lower-exposure image of the same object are combined, may be provided.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.